


Painful Confessions, Sisterly Concessions

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wasn't sure when platonic admiration had become attraction. She wasn't sure when she'd developed the crush on her sister. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about it, either. Drabble prompt from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Confessions, Sisterly Concessions

"-besides, our leader here can take care of it, right sis?" Yang throws an arm around her, and she sees Weiss open her mouth for an angry retort

She doesn't quite catch the icy girl's words though, mainly because of her mortification at the outright _heat_ that spreads through her when Yang… when  _her sister_  touches her.

She' always known Yang was beautiful, and she'd spent her teenage years hearing more than a few remarks she probably wasn't meant to from people in Signal's halls, so she'd known Yang was considered sexy…

But she'd never thought she'd feel that way about her own sister.

/

It'd only started up a few weeks after she got to Beacon.

Before, she'd assumed that when she noticed Yang's figure or that she looked good that day, it was just the kind of thing sisters noticed.

But once they were put on the same team, living together in a small room, changing together, showering together…

She found that her little glances and platonic approval had turned into staring and a disturbing arousal.

Yang, of course, had never noticed anything was wrong, and gone about her life as usual, completely oblivious to the fact that every little sisterly touch completely fried Ruby's higher brain functions.

So Ruby realized that she'd have to explain things to Yang at some point, if only to be able to concentrate again.

She just hoped tat it didn't make Yang hate her.

/

She took her chance when Weiss and Blake went off to shower that night.

She watched them walk out the door, gathered her resolve, and finally spoke up.

"Hey, Yang? Can we talk?"

Yang had set her scroll aside immediately, hopped off her bed, and walked well into Ruby's personal space, bending down to look into her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

There were a lot of things Ruby could have said in that moment.

She could have told Yang about her feelings, talked things out with the blonde about her confused feelings.

She could have played it off, pretended that she wanted advice about something.

She could have told Yang that she really needed her to take a step back.

But what Ruby did involved no words.

She moved forward, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck and claiming Yang's lips in a chaste kiss.

Yang tensed, but didn't pull away.

Ruby chose to take that as a good sign. If she wasn't pulling back, she probably wasn't angry…

She was the one who eventually stepped away, biting her lip as she looked at Yang, still standing there with the concerned expression on her face. "Please don't hate me…"

Yang nodded slowly. "I don't."

And then strong hands were clutching almost painfully on Ruby's shoulders and Yang's tongue is down her throat, the blonde's hands roaming her body for a few moments.

When Yang does step back, she's wearing a satisfied smile. "I needed that."

She turns on her heel and climbs up into her own bed, unable to resist throwing a quick jab at her still-stunned younger sister.

"There's more where that came from, sis. If you remember how to walk before the others come back and climb up here, you can have some." She sends Ruby a salacious wink. "By the way? You're not as good at staring without being caught as you think. I was wondering when you'd make a move."


End file.
